L'enfer, c'est les autres
by Minouze
Summary: AU, les Aventuriers ne se sont jamais rencontrés. Inspiré par la chanson Circus Monster. Bob, capturé par l'église de la Lumière, est exposé comme une bête de foire. Il doit trouver un moyen de sortir de là... [Thelthazar]


« Hey ! Debout, monstre ! »

« Debout ! C'est l'heure. »

« … »

« Je t'ai dit de te lever, saloperie ! »

« AAArrgghh ! »

Il s'en alla après avoir poussé un long soupir exaspéré, la lumière diffusée par son armure s'éteignant au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait. Le « monstre », comme ils l'appelaient, resta recroquevillé au sol pendant encore quelques minutes, repoussant l'heure à laquelle son enfer quotidien commençait. Heh… son enfer… C'est drôle de penser ça, de la part d'un demi-démon. Cette pensée le fit sourire légèrement, un sourire amer. Car l'enfer, ce n'est pas les flammes, ce n'est pas la destruction. L'enfer, c'est les autres.

Il faisait froid. La petite cellule dans laquelle il dormait à même le sol était envahie par l'humidité et la moisissure. Des conditions déplorables. Mais tout le monde s'en fichait. Il n'était qu'un monstre sans valeur, une bête de foire que l'on montrait pour amasser l'argent du peuple naif. Il n'allait quand même pas demander un service d'auberge réputée, pas vrai ? Il n'était plus qu'une putain d'hérésie.

D'accord, il a toujours été une hérésie. Mais il n'était pas que ça, avant. Avant, il était un pyromage fier et blagueur, charmeur et très intelligent, qui soignait sa personne. Maintenant, regardez-le : pitoyable, habillé d'un tissu déchiré ne cachant que ses parties sensibles, chétif, les yeux injectés de sang, des iris jaunes et des pupilles verticales, des cornes perçant ses cheveux longs et bouclés et des écailles écarlates sur le visage. Ils voulaient un démon, ils étaient servis, ces abrutis de paysans.

Mais que s'était-il passé ? L'église de la Lumière l'avait capturé et avait eu la bonne idée de se servir de lui en tant que bête de foire avant de le tuer, manière qu'il soit utile avant sa mort et qu'il fasse un peu (beaucoup) enfler les caisses de l'église. « Venez voir l'hérésie ! Seulement 5 pièces d'argent par adultes, gratuit pour les enfants ! Un spectacle à partager en famille ! » Ugh.

Mais le demi-démon s'était habitué à cet enfer. Bien sûr, il était de plus en plus faible, l'église le tuant à petit feu en le nourrissant juste assez pour qu'il survive, mais comme ses yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité de sa cellule miteuse, son esprit s'était habitué à la méchanceté gratuite, à la mélancolie, au désespoir puis au néant. Le monstre ne pensait plus vraiment. Il attendait sa fin. Comme une coquille vide, il ne disait plus rien, se contentant d'user de ses cordes vocales pour les spectacles honteux dont il était la vedette. Il attendait un espoir, pour le persuader qu'il n'allait pas mourir ici comme un chien. Il attendait la Lumière. Ironique, pas vrai ?

L'heure était venue. Il entendait déjà la foule qui demandait ses quelques minutes de divertissement. Le monstre se leva difficilement et se dirigea lentement vers l'affreuse lumière du jour, prenant appui sur les murs, les chaînes qui attachaient ses chevilles et ses poignets rajoutant un poids qu'il trouva plus difficile à déplacer que d'habitude. Peut-être sa fin était-elle proche.

« T'as vraiment pas de bol, toi... »

« …. »

« J'en ai jamais vu qui ont tenu aussi longtemps, et j'en ai vu un paquet, des hérésies comme toi. »

« … »

« Tu comprends ce que je dis ? J'suis pas vraiment sûr parce que bon, t'as l'air un peu mort à l'intérieur. »

Le monstre arrêta de fixer le vide pour tourner faiblement la tête vers son interlocuteur. Cheveux noirs, yeux bleus perçants, une barbe entretenue. Une armure… Un paladin ?

« J'pense que tu dois quand même comprendre certains trucs, genre… quand on te dit 'chante !' »

La tête du demi-diable le faisait souffrir, il ne se rappelait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé après qu'il ait passé la porte pour se rendre dans la cage de démonstration. Il se rappelle vaguement de s'être assis au milieu, comme à son habitude, la foule lui criant de chanter. Chanter. Machinalement, il prit une faible respiration et chanta d'une manière presque inaudible.

« Oyez oyez… Partout en ce monde… Braves chevaliers… la menace...gronde…. Enten-

« T'as vraiment plus de volonté propre, en fait. On te dit un ordre, tu exécutes...» constata le paladin, le coupant dans sa chanson pitoyable. « T'as un nom ? »

Un semblant d'expression traversa le visage du demi-diable, une sensation chaude réchauffant son ventre. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui demandait son nom depuis qu'il était dans cet enfer… Lui-même l'avait presque oublié. Il réfléchit quelques secondes.

« Balthazar… Octavius… Barnabé… Lennon... » articula le demi-démon.

« T'as pas plus long ? » soupira le paladin. « J'vais t'appeler Bob, c'est plus court. Et plus cool. »

Bob examina la situation : lui était assis par terre contre un mur. L'homme en armure était assis sur un petit tabouret tout proche de lui, une bassine d'eau rougie à ses pieds et un chiffon à la main. Il essora le chiffon et vint le plaquer contre le front du demi-diable. Une douleur vive retentit dans sa tête. Bob eut un mouvement de recul mais se cogna l'arrière de la tête contre le mur, la douleur déjà présente s'accentuant. Il retint un hurlement de douleur en serrant les dents.

« Doucement ! Déjà que t'es tout faible, si en plus tu t'assommes tout seul contre le mur après t'être fait caillasser la tronche, ça va pas le faire ! » s'exclama le chevalier.

Bob le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Que s'était-il passé pendant la représentation ? Il lança un regard interrogateur au paladin.

« ...Tu ne chantais pas assez fort aux yeux de la foule alors ils t'ont lancé des pierres. Une était plus grosse que les autres et t'a touché à la tête. T'as perdu connaissance. Mes pince-culs de supérieurs m'ont désigné pour faire la besogne. » expliqua-t-il .

« Paladin ? »

« Inquisiteur. Théo Silverberg. Tu m'as donné ton nom, j'te donne le mien. »

« Théo... » répéta faiblement Bob, avant de sourire doucement, ses lèvres découvrant ses canines pointues.

Théo le regarda avec une moue.

« Y'a pas à dire, t'as vraiment une sale gueule. » déclara-t-il le plus naturellement du monde, épongeant le sang sur le visage du demi-diable.

...C'était gratuit. Et blessant. Mais Bob s'en ficha et rit. D'un rire qui sonnait nerveux mais véritable. Le demi-démon rit de plus en plus fort, partant dans un fou-rire que lui même de comprenait pas. Le paladin souffla du nez en esquissant un sourire satisfait. Le rire est le propre de l'Homme, et cette hérésie était humaine malgré tout.

« Théo. »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est comment, être inquisiteur ? »

« Bah. Tu vois la chair à canon dans les armées ? »

« Oui. »

« Voilà. »

« Si je meurs, personne ne s'en souciera, si c'est ce que tu te demandes. »

Le coeur de Bob se serra. Lui s'en soucierait… Mais il n'osa pas le dire. Il se contenta de fixer le sol de sa cellule. Il était assis par terre contre la porte. Théo était debout, appuyé de l'autre côté.

« Bob ? »

« Oui ? »

« C'est quoi, l'enfer, pour toi ? Genre, t'es une hérésie, alors... »

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça. »

« Ouais… c'est un réflexe. Donc je disais, t'es pas un saint alors… 'fin tu comprends ma question. »

« Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ? »

« Je sais pas. Comme ça. Manière de causer. »

Bob se recroquevilla, ses jambes pliées contre son torse et ses bras les entourant. Il cacha sa tête dans ses bras. Un silence s'installa, coupé de temps à autre par une goutte d'eau ruisselant dans la petite cellule.

« L'enfer, c'est les autres. » déclara-t-il enfin, la voix étouffée.

Théo baissa la tête, une expression amère sur le visage.

« J'ai jamais demandé à être un demi-diable et les autres agissent comme si c'était le cas, reprit Bob. Je n'ai pas choisi…. Je n'ai rien choisi… rien… » Sa voix se brisa.

Le silence s'installa encore, entrecoupé des sanglots que le demi-diable tentait de retenir, en vain. Les moments de faiblesse étaient normaux, dans ces cas-là. Bob n'en avait plus pour longtemps, de toute façon, pensa Théo. Son coeur se serra inexplicablement à cette pensée. Il se sentait à la fois triste et soulagé : à son avis, il valait mieux mourir que de subir les humiliations quotidiennes de l'église de la Lumière. Mais Bob avait tenu jusque là, ça faisait 3 mois à présent, et ils discutaitent un peu tous les jours depuis 1 mois. S'il tenait encore un peu, peut-être que Théo pourrait le faire sortir en douce ?

« Bob ? »

« ... »

« Bob, j'te sortirai de là. »

Les sanglots s'arrêtèrent. Le silence s'installa, la détermination s'ancra dans les tripes de l'inquisiteur.

« ...J'te le promets. Tiens juste encore un peu. Juste un petit peu. Je dois y aller là. Mais je reviens vite. D'accord ?»

« D'accord. »

Bob entendit Théo s'en aller, son armure cliquetant. Le demi-diable resta assis contre la porte, ne réalisant pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer. Puis il se sentit comme frappé. Théo allait le faire sortir de là il avait promis il vient de le promettre là maintenant avant de s'en aller il vient de dire qu'il allait le faire sortir de là Théo l'inquisiteur allait aider une hérésie dont tout le monde se moque que tout le monde aimerait voir mort une hérésie un monstre sans valeur il allait-

Les pensées s'enchaînaient à toute vitesse dans l'esprit à vif du demi-démon. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps l'envahit. La joie.

Des larmes brûlantes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Bob avait enfin trouvé la Lumière qu'il attendait, qui allait lui donner une raison de continuer.

« Ca fait combien de temps maintenant qu'il est là ? »

« Euuuh… 4 mois ? »

« Eh bah putain, il est tenace. »

« Ouais, en général ils ne tiennent que 2 ou 3 semaines. »

« Hm. Le problème c'est que maintenant plus personne ne s'intéresse à lui. Les pécores viennent plus le voir. L'effectif baisse à chaque fois. »

« Pas faux. Bah, il finira bien par crever de toute façons ! »

Les deux paladins s'en allèrent, riant à gorge déployées.

Ou était passé Théo… ? Bob était allongé sur le dos dans sa cellule. Théo avait dit qu'il allait revenir vite, pourtant...

« Je veux te voir... »

« Toujours pas de nouvelles hérésies en vue ? Ce chien là ne nous sert plus à rien. Plus personne ne vient pour l'écouter. »

« En même temps, faut voir la tronche qu'il a. Puis sa voix est toute tiraillée, c'est un enfer à écouter. »

« C'est vrai qu'il chante moins bien qu'avant... »

« Tss… Vivement qu'il crève. J'en ai marre. Ca fait 8 mois maintenant. »

Les deux paladins s'en allèrent.

Théo n'était pas revenu… Bob attendait. Les paladins venaient souvent le tabasser dans sa cellule, pour qu'il meure plus vite sans doute, suite à ses blessures. Mais le demi-diable tenait bon. Théo lui avait fait une promesse. Il devait la tenir. Mais ça faisait 5 mois qu'il n'était pas revenu, maintenant. Bob commençait à douter sérieusement. Heureusement, le demi-diable était sûr d'une chose : quand il sortira de ce merdier, il déchaînera l'enfer sur Terre. Il se vengera de ces fils de chiens qui font honte à la Lumière.

« J'ai besoin de te voir... »

Et si Théo avait réalisé que Bob n'en valait pas la peine ? Le monstre, lui, en était persuadé, maintenant, qu'il n'en valait pas la peine.

Tous les jours les paladins empiraient leurs traitements envers lui. Ils s'amusaient à le torturer, pour le faire les supplier d'arrêter. Il détestait l'admettre mais ils arrivaient toujours à leurs fins… Il les suppliaient d'arrêter et ils le soignaient, ressoudaient les os brisés en petit morceaux avec leurs sorts de soin. Et ils s'en allaient. Le laissant comme neuf physiquement mais de plus en plus détruit mentalement.

Un jour, alors qu'un des paladins venait de lui déboîter le coude, Bob pensa tout à coup à sa première discussion avec Théo, quand ils se sont échangés leurs noms. Une force inexpliquée envahit ses trippes et il trouva la volonté de hurler.

« Théo vous le fera payer ! » Tonna-t-il entre les sanglots provoqués par la douleur, rendant son courroux quelque peu ridicule aux yeux des paladins qui s'arrêtèrent, d'abord étonnés, puis éclatèrent d'un rire extrêmement malsain.

« Théo Silverberg ?! Si c'est de lui que tu parles, il est mort ! Il devenait un peu trop gênant à s'occuper de toi tout le temps, alors l'Église s'est occupée de lui. Il n'était qu'inquisiteur, on s'en fout ! »

La fureur, la panique, la tristesse, le désespoir, toutes les émotions négatives du monde l'assaillirent même temps, provoquant un trop-plein impossible à contrôler. Il se jeta sur un de paladins, qui le poussa au sol avant de lui mettre des coups de pieds dans le ventre. Bob se mit à trembler, des sueurs froides dégoulinant dans son dos, sa vue se troubla…..

« Je dois te voir... »

« Bob ? »

Tout était noir.

« Oui ? »

Il faisait froid.

« C'est quoi l'enfer, pour toi ? »

L'odeur de la moisissure était omniprésente.

« ….Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? »

Le silence.

« Je sais pas. Comme ça. Manière de causer. »

Le désespoir.

« L'enfer, c'est savoir que quoi que tu fasses, tu n'arriveras jamais à faire quelque chose de bien dans ta vie. L'enfer, c'est savoir que personne ne se souviendra de toi en bien. L'enfer, c'est savoir que tu ne vaux rien aux yeux des gens, que tu pourrais bien crever, on s'en branle. L'enfer, c'est les autres. »

« Est-ce que je fais partie des autres ? »

Un sourire.

« Non, Théo. Toi, tu es un paradis. »

Bob se réveilla. La douleur lançait son corps tout entier. Ses yeux le brûlaient. Puis il se souvint.

Théo était mort.

Voilà pourquoi il n'était pas revenu. Il était mort et tout le monde s'en foutait.

« Sauf moi... »

En se jetant sur le paladin un peu plus tôt, Bob avait réussi à lui prendre une dague. Quel usage allait-il en faire maintenant ?

Il contempla la dague puis regarda son poignet. Sa peau était si fine à présent… Bob soupira. Il était temps de rendre service à tout le monde, pas vrai ?

« Si seulement j'avais pu te ressembler... » murmura-t-il dans le vide de sa cellule. « J'aurais pu être une bien, bien meilleure personne... »

L'hérésie posa la pointe de la dague sur le haut de l'intérieur de son avant bras, juste en dessous de la main.

« J'arrive... »

Bob perça sa peau, traçant une entaille verticale. Le sang jaillit, coulant à flot. Pour être sûr, il se tailla l'autre bras de la même façon.

Il s'allongea, le froid de la cellule l'engourdissant alors qu'il se vidait de son sang.

« Je dois te voir... »


End file.
